Display screens and other monitors are used to provide images. Certain types of three dimensional displays (also known as 3-D displays and stereoscopic displays) require two display panels. The display panels can be liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels, or other types of display panels.
The display panels are generally laminated together with liquid adhesives or held together in a metal or plastic frame with an air gap between the panels. Relative positional control between the LCD panels is limited to the accuracy of the scribe and break accuracy of the two panels. Inaccuracy in placing the panels with respect to each other can produce a ghosting or other degradation of the 3-D image and otherwise adversely affect image quality.
Inaccuracy in placing the panels with respect to each other may also affect the maximum luminance of the 3-D image. A typical RGB pixel includes red, green, and blue elements arranged next to each other. Misaligned panels may have, for instance, red elements on one panel that partially or completely overlay blue or green elements on the other panel. Alternatively, misaligned panels may cause a pixel element to be partially obscured by structure (e.g., pixel border) associated with the other panel.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for aligning display panels such as liquid crystal display panels (i.e., LCD panels). Further, there is a need for accurately positioned and laminated LCD panels for creating realistic three dimensional images. Further still, there is a need for a method of aligning display panels at a better accuracy (e.g., better than 0.05 millimeters for a 10.4 inch VGA panel with a 640×480 resolution and a pixel pitch of 330 microns×330 microns). Yet further, there is a need for a method and apparatus for ensuring that LCD panels are not misaligned to the point of unacceptable luminance or picture degradation (e.g., more than 0.2 millimeters for striped pixel elements). Further, there is a need for a system for aligning display panels with striped pixel elements.